Benutzer Diskussion:Buchenblatt
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Schattenkrieger. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 11:48, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey <3 Ähm ja hallo xD (Beste Begrüßung) nun ja ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vll Freunde sein können? :3 Wenn ja kann ich dich Leaf nennen ? :D Gaaaaaanz liebe grüße :3 23:01, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re :D Hey Schätzchen ^^ Also ich male die Tigerrungen bzw. die gescheckten Katzen immer wieder neu (ist manchmal voll nervig und aufwendig :| xD) Ach die SC-Vorlage hab ich im I-Net gefunden ^^ Wenn du sie brauchst kann ich sie dir ja hier auf die Disk tun xd Glg 12:26, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bitte <3 Und ja :3 du darfst mich wenn du was brauchst immer anschreiben :D 13:10, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi xD Hey Leaf :) Ja, ich kenne dich (rein theoretisch), ich hab schon ein paar Kommentare von dir gesehen :) Und wir können gerne Freunde sein!!! :D Alles Alles liebe, deine (Freundin) [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!'']] Frag nicht, ich bin grad iwie aufgedreht :D Idee Hey du ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass du Vorschläge für Clannamen annimmst, weil dir keine einfallen. ich dachte ich liefere dir mal ein paar Ideen :) MaisClan, FlammenClan, BlitzClan, BergClan, SturmClan, HerbstClan, HöhlenClan, SonnenClan, ErdClan, LichtClan und NachtClan So, mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein. Es ist wahrscheinlich das manche schon existieren. Hoffe ich konnte dir trotzdem etwas helfen. LG 18:56, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey, freut mich das sie dir gefallen. Habs gesehen du hast ja ein Kommentar da gelassen (danke!) :) Zu deiner Frage: gerne. So muss jetzt los wir fahren in den Urlaub LG 06:27, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Ich hätte eine Idee für deinen vierten Clan (falls du noch keine hast) vielleicht könnte er LaubClan heißen. Außerdem, habe ich gesehen, dass du viel kommentierst, was ich auch kommentiere, also wollte ich fragen ob wir Freunde sein könnten? Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 19:31, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, du kannst mich Fire nennen. Ich darf dich dann ja auch bestimmt Leaf nennen:D Deine Siggi Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich ;) Hier ist deine Siggi, sage mir bescheid, wenn ich etwas ändern soll :D LG 19:43, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Heyo Ich hätte da zwei Fragen, die du hoffentlich beantworten kannst^^. Also, einmal wollte ich fragen, wie man auf einer Seite diesen Kasten hinbekommt, indem man dann schreiben kann. Außerdem kann ich irgendwie keine Bilder auf eine Seite stellen (vermutlich bin ich einfach nur zu dumm^^.), da wollte ich mal wissen wie man das macht. Ich danke dir jetzt schonmal für die Antwort =) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 16:08, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Rauchpfote :3 Hey ich wollte dich fragen ob ich ein CA für Rauchpfote malen kann/darf :3 Würde mich freuen wenn ich darf weil ich gerne male bla bla bla xD L.G :3 18:24, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Rauchpfote=Bild :3 Datei:Smokepaw.pngHier ist das Bild für Rauchpfote :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir hab mir Mühe gegeben :) <3 Hdl & L.G 20:02, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Siggi Also als erstes musst du eine Seite erstellen die heißt Benutzer:Buchenblatt/Sig Danach kannst du hier die Schritt-für-Schritt Anleitung von Aki ansehen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Aki-chan86/Neues_Forum_und_Signaturen Wenn du der Anleitung genau so gefolgt bist dann müsste es eig. gehn ^^ L.G 09:35, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir Freunde sein wollen? MALG, 14:03, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich Beach nennen? :'D Hi again :D Erstmal COOL! Gut, wir sind jetzt offiziell befreundet, Beach! :D Klar kannst du mich Blaze nennen! Also, zum eigentlichen Punkt, ich widme allen meinen Freunden einen Chara, den ich für meine Geschichte brauche. Nur Lichtgeist ist schon vergeben, die ich Jaguar gewidmet habe. Sie konnte ich nicht fragen, weil sie nicht mehr on kommt. Aber gut ich sage jetzt die Namen der Charas (noch nicht erstellt, wird erst erstellt, wenn ich weiß, wem ich es widmen soll) und du darfst dir einen aussuchen! Wenn es nicht aufgeht, lose ich, aber dir wird auf jeden Fall einer gewidmet. Also: Weiblich: Glanzfrost, Glutsprenkel, Honigduft Männlich: Aschendämmer, Schneeflamme, Sturmfänger, Nachtwind, Moosnebel Ich hoffe, du freust dich, MALG, deine 10:45, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Irgendwie ist meine Disk kaputt :/ Also... Sie es dir einfach selber an :'D PPS: Sorry, dass es da so viele Männliche gibt, aber sonst sind bei mir immer die weiblichen in der Überzahl und ich wollte es halt auch mal umgekehrt machen XD Hey :D. Ich mag Rauchnebel vom DornenClan. MALG, deine 18:52, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Waas? Warum hast du ne Umfrage gestartet wo du fragst ob du Eis der Wolken aufgeben sollst? Warum? W a r u m? Deine Geschichte ist gut :| 15:18, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ich mag die Geschichte trotzdem xD Also ja nicht aufgeben sonst.. ^°^ Lg & hdl :3 11:19, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Glutsprenkel Es ist gut für dich gelaufen, du kriegst Glutsprenkel! Also sie ist die Tochter von Mausbart und Dämmerfeder. Ja, Flower, Fallen und Ivy haben nicht abgestimmt und ja XD. Nun... wie soll Glutsprenkel aussehen :D? MALG, deine 15:59, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Ich hoffe, ich habe sie so hingekriegt, wie du sie wolltest... thumb MALG, deine 17:54, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab das Bild überarbeitet^^ So besser? thumb MALG, 12:58, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ja klar :0 <3333 Was is los? KLar komm ich :o <3333 14:41, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte Hey, wie fändest du eine Geschichte über einen Clan, der in einem Zweibeinerort lebt. Jede Katze hat einen Schutzgeist (eine tote Katze die man kannte), und dann wird der Zweibeinerort überflutet und die Katzen müssen versuchen zu überleben. Es ist ein bisschen fantasiereich, aber ich bin am überlegen so eine Geschichte als Staffel zu schreiben. (Clan der freien Seelen ) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 15:09, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Jey Freut mich, dass wenigstens einer vielleicht meine Geschichte lesen würde :) Aber ich glaube ich schreibe sie erst, wenn ich meine andere beendet habe. (Blut der Zeiten ) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 18:18, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey :D Hi Leaf, erstaunlicherweise erinnere ich mich an dich. Nein... natürlich tu ich das! Wenn du Hilfe bei deinen Clans brauchst, kann ich dir gerne helfen ;) Mit PhotoGrid kenne ich mich nur nicht aus, da ich nichtmal weiß, was das ist xD Mir geht es so lala, also mal so mal so^^ (Rl-Dinge)... Und dir? Zu Die Ironie des Schicksals... hmm... weiß noch nicht so recht. Ich bemühe mich aber. Wie findest du eigentlich den überarbeiteten Prolog von Träume und Glaube? LG 15:41, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Man kann ja nicht rund um die Uhr on sein ;) Bin ich ja auch nicht xD Und danke, wegen dem Prolog. Ich finde, dass nun etwas besonders hervorsticht, dass noch wichtig werden könnte xD LG 16:09, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich könnte kommen. Kann bloß sein, dass ich öfters raus fliege, da mein Inet momentan etwas spinnt^^ 16:28, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Geerne ;) Erstmal, finde ich deine Geschichte trotzdem schön. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet werde ich auch deine andere Geschichte mal lesen. Und wir können gerne Freunde sein. Würde mich freuen :) Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 12:56, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Moin Danke für dein Angebot, ich komme in diesem Wiki gerne darauf zurück. Die Beschreibung hättest du dir eigentlich sparen können, ich bin seit zwei Jahren offiziell und drei Jahren inoffizieller Wikianutzer :D Ein paar Fragen hätt ich jetzt schon, wenn dir nichts ausmacht wär es schön, wenn du dafür kurz in den Chat kommen könntest. Glg deine Red Hi Mir geht es gut und es würde mich freuen wenn wir zusammen ne Geschichte schreiben würden. Welche gute Idee hättest du denn? Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 13:07, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Yes Einen Moment hätte ich Zeit, bin schon im Live Chat ;)Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 13:12, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Hi Leaf! Die Cover sind echt cool, danke, ich kann dir morgen Bilder von Salbeistern und Lerchensang zeigen. Und echt schön, dasss dir meine Geschichten gefallen. Vielleicht können wir ja mal eine zusammen schreiben... Melde dich einfach!^^ Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 17:12, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Also ich hab jetzt keine Fotos aber gezeichnete Bilder, hier sind sie: thumb|left|Das ist Lerchensang - eine braune Kätzin mit weißer Brust, weißer Schnauze und weißen Pfoten ...thumb|... und das ist Salbeistern - goldbraun (oder sandfarben?), weiße Pfoten, dunkler Strich auf der STirnNochmal danke für die Cover, wenn sie geändert sind stelle ich sie auf die Seiten von meinen Geschichten! Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 15:45, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ach, und du nervst nicht!